Death Note-if I wrote it-
by vampyremisa
Summary: Death Note is being re-writen. I own Nothing but when is not like the original Death Note. A lot of characters inside!


Welcome to the show! This is vampyremisa for Death Note. Today I will present you a new idea of mine...

Have you ever asked yourself What if Light never choose to surpass and become the God of a new world? or What if Light truly loved Misa? or What if Lawliet never suspected Light of being Kira? , What if Kira wasn t Kira? , What if Light had this talent and killed the right man? , What if Light didn t let himself fall in madness and insanity? and What if the hole Death Note was written by somebody else other characters and personalities-? . Have you ever asked yourself this questions? I did, I asked myself since I finished the serial, the last summer.

My idea was to re-white Death Note. It s not my first try, but this time I will keep it as canon as possible.

The Rules are the same-many- and Ryuk is the same-boring, annoying and apple lover.

This was my Author Note, writing it while listening to Vara trecuta- The last summer- by Voltaj. Go and listen to it. Go. Now.

Mom is a psychologist, and I am drawing in thoughts as usual. So, this story contains: no R18, no malexmale, insanity, madness, psychology and, well, Death Note. Take some popcorn and read this, because this is my ultimate psychologist work until now.

I will not care if I write 3 pages or 100.

Episode 1

Light Yagami is an ordinary student in a state school. He leads the class in knowledge and mental power. His father is a police officer, his mother housewife and his sister still in school.  
He was looking at the black bord, listening to the physic teacher explaining the perpendicular force applied in the straight line movement.

Ryuk looked down to Earth. He was bored out of his mind. He played with the pages of his magic book, the Death Note. He wanted to have some fun, and fast.  
He threw the notebook. It was fate. Ryuk watched as the wind blew it. Basically, it could fall anywhere, in the town or in the country side, in Europe or America, in a big country or small country, in someone s head or in front of them, find by a man or a woman. It could fall in the sea or in the ocean, in a burning forest, never to be found. It had the power to kill and fill souls with happiness, sadness, desire, power, straight or madness.  
By pure fate, it landed in Japan, Asia.

Light looked on the window. He thought someone dropped a notebook on the window, but seeing how slow it landed he got curious. It was not something usual, not according to physic laws. He just sat there, on the chair, and listened to the teacher, but his mind was somewhere else.

Light picked up the notebook.  
Death Note he read on it. He had no time to stay, so he placed it in his backpack and left.  
Hours later, Light opened his backpack to take out some books and do his homework.  
He placed the Death Note on the table and opened to the first page.  
It got and rules. he laughed.  
What sort of Death book is unwritten? he continued.  
The person whose name is written on this notebook shall die. If the cause of death is not written in the first 6 minutes and 30 seconds, the person shall die of a heart attack. he read.  
Let s see if it works. he thought.  
But with who? he asked himself.  
Then, he tiled his head up and noticed the T.V. opened on a news informational program.  
Light noted the name in the notebook.  
I am sorry, the woman said But the situation turned into an unexpected twist, the man died, I repeat, he just died. The Police break into the building. The doctor said that the cause of death is a heart attack. It s a coincidence! Light thought, widening his eyes and run upstairs to continue his homework.  
But...what if it s real? What if it does kill? Does this make me a murder? he whispered.  
Of course it s real, boy. a rough voice heard. Light turned to face a tall...creature. It got feathers on his shoulders, huge orbits and strange hair.  
Who are you? What are you? How did you get here? I? My name is Ryuk and I am a Shinigami. I am a God of Death and the notebook you are holding belongs to me. It killed the man whose name you wrote in it, and, yes, this makes you a murder. What?! I must be hallucinating. Light implemented to self and shook his head.  
You are not hallucinating, I am real. This is exactly what a hallucination would say. Well then tell me what to do to convince you. I don t know. he replayed.  
Believe me. Murder more. I will deal with you after I finish my homework. Light said, trying to concentrate on his homework.  
Not long after, Light opened another book and turned to go to the bathroom.  
Done yet? No. You are doing this for hours! 2 hours and 23 minutes. Far too long! You bore me. I have never been this bored in my life. And that s a long time, considering my immortality. Are you really immortal? Am I really a murder? Is my soul lost? Is there anything to do? Well, let me explain. Each human got between 1 second and about 120 years to live. The day, month and year of death is marked above each one s head, along with the real name. A Shinigami can see both of them. And if you give me half of your lifespan, I will gift you with Shinigami eyes. If, for example, person number 1 got exactly 50 years to live but you kill him at about 45 and 7 months, then the remaining 4 years and 5 months add to my lifespan. So, every time I kill, your life will be longer. Yes. This is not fair. What if I need a longer lifespan? Can I add years to mine? No. Is there anybody with Shinigami eyes in this world? Yes, there is. Her name is Amane Misa. Misa Amane? The super-popular top-model? Yes. Light had deeply thoughts while standing on thee toilet. He sold his soul, or maybe he didn t, he was not sure, but he had the power to do what he dreamed since childhood: make a perfect world without criminals, murders, rapists, kidnapers and bad people. He had the ultimate weapon, a notebook. It sounded funny, but it was real. He had the powers in his hands. All he needed was to write. Is there any problem if I write with different colours? Of course not. Only write. I see. I must consider everything before starting to do this. Yes, of course. Ryuk said.  
Light sat down, falling in the deep sea of thoughts. He had the power, but what if he killed the wrong people? What if, like the majority of state masters, took the chance and became selfish, working any for themselves, not giving a wank about the rest; or even worse, go insane? He had to consider all the parts when making the decision if using or not the Death Note.  
Light looked at Ryuk We make the deal. So, you want the eyes? No, I need all of my lifespan to take care of this world. If I don t do something, then who will? I have reasons, I have and how to d this, I have the power of will. Oh, good. Can you be killed? Me? Not by a Death Note. But a shinigami can sacrifice to save a human, and if the chain between Shinigami and the master of Death Note is tight enough, then yes, the Shinigami dies. So I own it? Positive. I guess I shall start my job of cleaning the world. Every year the world pays over 100 milliard dollars to repair what bad people destroyed, to feed the one in prisons and unregistered amounts parents give to have their children back. This will happen no more, no more years of suffer. I love the way you think, child. I am 16, I am not this young. As you say. Ah...who s the first? Who ever your hart wants. Wonderful.

^_^  
From the next episode: Light will be killing more criminals, triggering a world phenomenon.


End file.
